The Haruno Family
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: The guys of team seven are about to meet their worst nightmare. Sakura's family. They were invited to a dinner, and they accepted. Simple right? But now they'll have to face Sakura's living hell. And it ain't pretty...


**Okay... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Anyway, I hope you like my story, please review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PLEASE?" Everyone looked at the strange pink-haired girl who was on her knees in the middle of the street, begging. "Get up Sakura." A raven-haired boy sighed. "Not until you guys promise not to come to the dinner!" Sakura replied. "Why not Sakura-chan?" Questioned a hyper blonde boy. Sakura sighed. "Well you see... The reason... Just don't okay?" The boys flinched. "We're going, and that's that." Kakashi's tone of voice left no room for argument. Sakura slumped. "Fine..." She muttered, and walked away.

_Time skip to the night of the dinner..._

"Teme! Kakashi-sensei!" Said men looked at the hyperactive blonde-haired ninja. "Are you guys ready for the dinner?" Naruto asked his male companions. They both nodded. In a few minutes they were directly in front of Sakura's front door. The three ninjas looked at eachother; silently asking who was going to knock. Then Kakashi sighed, and knocked on the door. They heard some footsteps, and watched as the door opened to reveal... a little boy with black hair, and green eyes. He looked at them. "They'-" Before he could finish whatever he was about to say Sakura tackled the little boy, and caught him in a choke hold. "Where the hell are my tampons you little brat!" She shouted. "C-can't b-breath!" He choked out, but that didn't stop Sakura.

"Hey! Who was at the- What the hell Sakura?" The men**(*cough*boys*cough*)** of team 7 stared at a guy with pink hair, and brown eyes. He was currently staring at Sakura, who was currently choking the little boy with black hair, and green eyes. "Get off him!" The guy yelled. "No!" The guy sighed, then proceeded to jump on the two. "OW!" They both shouted. And that's how the wrestling started. Would you like to know how it ended? Well here's how...

The common words of "OW!", "OUCH!",and "ITAI!" were heard throughout the Haruno house. "What is going on here, and why hasn't anyone greeted our guests?" An older version of Skaura shouted while holding a wooden rolling pin. "I was gonna, but Sakura choked me for no reason!" The older version of Sakura looked at Sakura.

"Mom it isn't my fault! Kenji stole my tampons!" Sakura shouted, bright red, and pointed to the little boy. "Well I only did that as revenge for getting me in trouble with Iruka-sensei!" Raiko Haruno looked at his daughter. "Is this true?" He asked. " I have no idea what he's talking about." She denied. "I'm telling the truth, and you know it! Both you and Ino spray painted Iruka sensei's desk, and then wrote 'Kenji was here' on the desk!" Kenji shouted at his sister. "You and Ino did what?" Hua Haruno shouted at her daughter.

"Um... Uh... Satoshi has been reading Icha Icha paradise!" Everyone turned to the pink-haired shinobi. "Sakura! What the hell?" Satoshi shouted at his little sister. She didn't say anything, but her eyes had a 'If-I-have-to-go-down-then-you're-going-down-with-me' look. Satoshi looked at his overly pissed off mother. _'Shit! Gotta think of something to save my skin.' _Just then a lightbulb flashed over Satoshi's head. "How did that get here?" Naruto asked, and grabbed the lightbulb. _'Got it!' _Satoshi pointed a finger at Kenji.

"He was the one who spilled paint on your wedding dress!" Kenji's little eyes widened in shock and fear. Mostly fear. "What? Dude!" Hua Haruno looked at her children. "Let me get this straight! You," She pointed at Kenji. "knew Sakura spray painted on your teacher's desk, and you," She pointed to Sakura. "knew that Satoshi read Icha Icha Paradise, and you," She pointed to Satoshi. "knew that Kenji spilled paint on my wedding dress, and you all didn't tell me?" By now Hua Haruno's eyes held flames, and if you were in the room you could feel the killing intent coming off Miss Haruno in waves.

The three siblings looked at eachother. "Truce?" Satoshi asked. "Truce." Both Sakura, and Kenji agreed. The three Haruno children ran out the door. Satishi on tyhe left, Sakura in the right, and Kenji on Satoshi's shoulders. Closely behind them was a flaming Hua Haruno.

As they ran they had completely forgotten about Raiko Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake. Raiko Haruno sighed as he watched his wife tackle their children. "There they go again." The three male members of team 7 shuddered. Maybe they should've listened to Sakura...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well I hope you guys like this story. There will be a sequel. It'll be called 'The Dinner' I hope you guys aren't mad at me for making you wait like this.  
**


End file.
